WMHS: Escuela de Súper Héroes
by LiizGleek
Summary: ¿Qué demonios hacían cantando los chicos con los mejores poderes de toda la escuela, quienes además, en su mayoría, eran hijos de súper héroes memorables?


_**Ni Glee ni los personajes no son propiedad mía, sino de FOX* y creadores de la seria. Yo no recibo ningún tipo de beneficio al usarlos.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 1: WMHS**

El William Mckinley High School era una preparatoria en Lima, Ohio hogar de los más grandes súper héroes de la historia.

No sólo era una preparatoria dónde se impartían las típicas clases "aburridas y normales" de siempre, ésta era también una escuela de súper héroes. Ahí asistieron Súper Héroes y Villanos indestructibles, y por lo tanto ahora asistían sus hijos.

El WMHS presumía de tener a jóvenes con poderes de los mejores; un gran ejemplo de ellos era cierto grupo de muchachos: El Glee Club. Pero estos eran una deshonra para el colegio según los alumnos de aquel instituto; ¿Qué demonios hacían cantando los chicos con los mejores poderes de toda la escuela, quienes además, en su mayoría, eran hijos de súper héroes memorables?

Simplemente absurdo, a menos que quisieran entretener a sus enemigos. Pero a estos chicos no les importaba, no podían cambiar el hecho de que eran un grupo de marginados y discriminados, pero al final de cuantas eran felices.

Este grupo se componía por Rachel Berry: Hija de Hiram y Leroy Berry muy reconocidos en la ciudad por sus extraordinarios poderes. Rachel poseía el poder de visibilidad y campos de fuerza.

Finn Hudson: Un chico alto hijo de una mujer sin poderes e hijastro de Burt Hummel quién también luchó contra el mal como los padres de Berry. El muchacho era fornido y su poder era obvio; súper fuerza.

Kurt Hummel: Medio afeminado hijo de Burt Hummel y por lo tanto hermanastro de Finn. Podía electrificar todo su cuerpo y controlar los rayos eléctricos.

Quinn Fabray: Hija de los Fabray; Judy y Thomas; quienes poseían poderes muy "finos". La rubia podía controlar las plantas a su antojo.

Tina Cohen-Chang: Hija de una super heroína china; perteneciente a una legendaria dinastía de super héroes chinos. Podía tomar la forma de cualquier persona que quisiera.

Santana López: Hija única de Carlos y Maribel López y, justo como dicen "Los latinos son de sangre caliente" esta morena le hacía honor a la frase ya que poseía poder sobre el fuego; podía quemar con una simple mirada.

Blaine Anderson: Hijo de Andrea y Damian Anderson; dos de los más grandes súper héroes de la historia. Este chico capaz de controlar el agua además de la nieve.

Brittany S. Pierce: Una chica adorable con padres adorables uno de ellos con poderes. La oji-azul podía multiplicarse tantas veces quisiera y confundir a sus enemigos.

Mike Chang: Ninguno de sus padres tenía poder alguno, tal vez algún familiar, pero él tenía uno de los mejores poderes: estiraba su cuerpo a distancias increíbles.

Sam Evans: Sin duda atractivo y sensible, su padre Jonathan Evans luchó junto a Damian Anderson. Sam poseía súper velocidad.

Sugar Motta: Hija adoptiva de Johana y Mark Motta, ricos pero sin poderes se dice que la chica era hija biológica de Daharian un villano vencido por Carlos López. La chica podía dominar a las personas con sus manos.

Naoh Puckerman: Hijo de una madre soltera; Hellen quién estudió junto con Susan Pierce en WMHS. Puck tenía vista de rayo, pero podía controlarlo y usarlo cuando fuera necesario.

Mercedes Johnes: Su abuelo; Abraham Johnes, formó parte de una de las primeras ligas de super héroes. Ninguno de sus padres poseía poderes, ella, en cambio, podía ver el futuro.

Y Artie Abrams: Un chico inválido, hijo de Michael y Cassandra Abrams. Y aunque irónico su poder era el de volar, realmente su condición no importaba era un experto en lo que hacía.

A éste grupo de chicos les enseñaba un maestro sensible, que tenía la misma pasión que ellos; esa pasión por la música. William Shuster, quién podía camuflajearse tomando textura de cualquier material.

* * *

-¡Hey Berry! -gritó López para llamar la atención de Rachel, lo cual consiguió- ¡Toma esto! - Lanzó una bola de fuego a la diva, quién la esquivó; la latina se echó a reír a carcajadas.

-¡Santana! -la regañó Brittany- no hagas eso.

-Jaja ya, ya está bien Britt- contestó la morena- ¡Berry!, ya no te voy a aventar nada, pero ven

-¿Qué quieres?- contestó la diva, con tono de enojo

-¡Ashh no aguantas nada!- se quejó Santana- quiero que nos ayudes a convencer al señor Shue para que cantemos canciones originales para las seccionales.

-¿Canciones originales?, ¿No íbamos a preguntar si andaba con Qui...

-¡No Britt, eso no!- la interrumpió la latina antes de cometer un "error".

-¿Ahh?... ¿Salir con quién Brittany?– preguntó curiosa la estrella.

-ignora eso Berry, sólo es que Britt está distraída- ordenó López, rodando los ojos -¿Qué opinas de las canciones originales enana?

-pues, no sé, lo voy a pensar

-¿Pensar qué?, si es una gran idea, además yo tengo una canción genial que escribí para… –volteó a ver a su amiga holandesa, para después decir tartamudeando muy ligeramente- para Artie

-No lo sé, Santana- dijo nerviosa Rachel, al notar el fuego que amenazaba con salir de la mano izquierda de la latina.

-¡Vamos Rach, va a ser divertido! – le suplicó la oji-azul haciendo un puchero con los labios

-¡ok, vale!, lo haré, pero si Santana promete no aventarme más bolas de fuego ¿si?

-¡Ay vamos Berry, no seas marica!, además tu puedes hacer campos de fuerza ¿no?

-¡Ahhh!, pero aún no los controlo bien puedes arruinar mi cara

-Ashh ya no seas ni…

-¡Santy!- la regañó la rubia –no vas a aventar más bolas de fuego a Rach ¿De acuerdo?

-Pero Britt son inofensivas- se quejó la morena, como si fuese una niña pequeña

-Nada de peros Sanny, si no me haces caso no tendrás mis Sweet Lad…

-¡Ya, ya está bien!- la interrumpió Santana tapándole la boca con las dos mano, evidentemente alterada- lo prometo hobbit, no más bolas de fuego, ¡niñita!– volvió a rodar los ojos

-Bueno está bien, pero me tengo que ir a algebra, nos vemos en el Glee Club- gritó Rachel, quien ya iba a medio pasillo lejos de las animadoras.

-Me saludas a Quinn- le contestó la bailarina con una enorme sonrisa y moviendo la mano con motivo.

-¿Ahh?- la volteó a ver Santana con una cara que decía "¿Qué demonios Britt?"

* * *

Puck siempre había sido un chico desatrampado y rebelde, era tan increíble el hecho que por una chica cambiara tanto en él. Bien se sabía que era un casanova y gustaba de disfrutar con todas las chicas del instituto, pero ¿Durar más de una semana con una?, no definitivamente eso no le iba, al menos eso pensaba hasta aquel día en que salió con una atractiva judía, quien lo dejó enganchado y quien, según él, era el amor de su vida. Extraño de verdad, cualquiera diría que el sentaría cabeza con alguna porrista; bien se sabía que había tenido algo con Santana, pero todo terminó cuando Santana comenzó a salir con Artie, después llegó Quinn Fabray, pero resultó que a la sexy porrista le iban más las chicas y entabló una relación Brittany, relación que terminó un par de meses después. Al final Rachel era la chica de sus sueños.

Por el contrario, parecía que la diva no era del todo feliz con su novio, era lindo, detallista y atento, por supuesto; sin embargo Berry quería algo diferente el único problema era que no estaba segura de que era eso que quería, eso "diferente".

* * *

**Hola, ¿Qué tal el primer capítulo?, ¿Les gustó? Ya sé, ya sé no hay mucho de "súper poderes" por ahora, pero apenas vamos comenzando esto, todo a su tiempo :3**

**También denme sugerencias, opiniones, criticas…acepto todo :D**

**¡Espero sus Reviews! *u***


End file.
